Lonely
by Shunatsu
Summary: Sometimes, even Mokona has to be comforted too. Set during the Infinity arc.


**Author's Note: I do not own Tsubasa, if I did it would never become the awesome manga it is now.**

**This fic is set in the Infinity arc.**

Mokona is lonely. Mokona has been a little lonely ever since it left Black Mokona. And now, Mokona is lonelier, so very lonely, after all the incidents back in the Tokyo with acid rain. After the heart and the eye was lost, after a someone who could possibly be known as a stranger entered their group and the ever loving and determine boy had left them, after that one world, Mokona had been feeling lonelier than ever.

And helpless too. Because there was nothing Mokona could ever do but watch and wait. Watch them suffer, watch them die, watch them cry, watch them go through all those countless hurt and pain without being able to do anything, only praying that everything will be alright in the end.

And now, in this strange world of Infinity, Mokona _never_ sees them until late at night. Partly was because Mokona couldn't be seen out there in this world, and another reason is because they were too busy fighting, fighting in the Chess Competition, winning whatever price Sakura intended having, something Mokona sensed through it's 108 secret techniques.

So Mokona waits. Wait until they return, worried and desperate, sometimes to the point of crying when helplessness overcame it, subconscious mind floating to the possibility of them ever returning again. Sometimes they return with a scratch or two, sometimes with deeper wounds, and usually without any wounds at all. And everyday, Mokona watched their backs as they left, the memory haunting it's mind until the moment they return, jumping on anyone of them, finding the reassurance that they were still there, that they were still alive.

And now, the feelings were getting so intense Mokona seeks comfort. But whose? They were all fast asleep, and Mokona doesn't want to wake them up, since they have another match tomorrow, not for its own selfish reasons. Yuuko? Not really… Then Black Mokona came to mind. Yes, Black Mokona is also Mokona, so Black Mokona would understand how White Mokona feels, because the both of them would never change, and would always understand each other, a link so close almost in comparison with Syaoran and Watanuki's.

Mokona's jewel lit up, and a screen appeared in the air. This time, instead of Yuuko-san, the image of a sleeping Black Mokona appeared. It stirred, and rubbed its eyes sleepily, and gazed at Mokona. In a second, the black one was wide awake.

"Mokona! Why is Mokona crying?" it exclaimed in worry.

Mokona sniffed before replying. "Mokona is lonely, very lonely…"

"Why?" the black one asked, voice soft and understanding.

"… Because Mokona never does anything. Mokona never helps, only waiting for them to come back late at night, and… and white Mokona misses black Mokona." the white one bowed its head.

Black Mokona looked at the white one for a moment, its face scrunched up in both understanding and puzzlement. But at last, it spoke, leaning close to the screen, as if desperate of giving the white one a long, reassuring hug. "Everything will work out, you'll see. Yuuko said that if someone truly wishes for something, it can come true. Then Mokona has to try to bring them back together again."

"But… Mokona can never help…"

"Yes you can. You have to try, if you truly want things to be okay again. Mokona have to try. Even if you can barely see them everyday, you can wait for them to return. Don't you see, Mokona? They survived each and everyday, because they knew you would be waiting for them to return, and that is enough for them. They care about Mokona. Mokona belongs to the family too." When the white one kept silent, it continued. "And one day Mokona can return, and we can both play in Yuuko's garden again."

Those thoughts alone made Mokona smile, as he looked at its other smiling self. Yes, that's true. They will always return, no matter how late, to quell its fears. And yes, Mokona is part of this family, the others think so too, and it is enough for Mokona to try to help. Now, Mokona doesn't feel so lonely anymore.

"Mokona?"

The sleepy voice was enough to make Mokona jump, and quickly, it shut the screen away and turned around, facing Fai, who's rubbing his eye. "Why are you still up? It's late," he said, and yawned.

Mokona thought about it for a while, before jumping towards Fai, landing on his readied arms, snuggling into the man. "Mokona wants things to go back to the way it once were."

Fai smiled at the creature buried in his chest, a sad, sad smile. Because Fai knew, no matter how much they try to piece it all together, things will never truly go back to the ways it once were.

**So… wadda ya think? A little angsty, yes, I know. But I think it's sort of comforting, and sweet, but I really think that they could never return to the ways things once were, considering the situation. C'mon, think about it.**

**But anyway, please review!**


End file.
